


Chasing Through The Woods - The Wolf Within

by MsCaeGil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Instincts, Breeding Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, Light Dom/sub, No Tonks, Post-War, Remus Lupin Lives, Rough Sex, Smut, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCaeGil/pseuds/MsCaeGil
Summary: “Come out, come out, wherever you are, pup...”Her breath hitched as she heard him growl low and closed her eyes, preparing for another imminent run. “I’m coming for you Hermione...” His voice was closer now and he spoke with that low tone of his voice, sounding dangerous.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, have no beta and english is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

**Chasing Through The Woods**

She stumbled, trying to catch her breath as she ran the fastest her legs could carry her. Hiding behind a large tree, she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to listen any distinguishing sounds around. If it weren’t for the experience of being on the run for the war and the latest morning runs, she was certain that her heart would have been already failed by the time she reached the tree.

 _“Come out, come out, wherever you are, pup...”_ Her breath hitched as she heard him growl low and closed her eyes, preparing for another imminent run. “I’m coming for you Hermione...” His voice was closer now and he spoke with that low tone of his voice, sounding dangerous.

Hearing his growling coming closer, Hermione started running again. This time she could feel him watching and running closely behind her and against her better judgment, decided to take a peak behind her shoulders and see if she could see where he was. Even though he had given her a head start, he was still way too fast for her short legs.

Because of this, her foot caught in a root and without further ado, she was on the ground on her hands and knees. She knew that now her chances to get away from him would be slim to none. _“Fuck!”_ Turning rapidly around sitting on her bum, she finally saw him clearly, with his tall and lean body, slowly stalking towards her, just like a dangerous predator preparing to catch his defenseless prey.

Remus smirked and his eyes briefly flashed golden, making him more primal then ever. She felt the hair at the back of her head standing and felt her heartbeat stuttering. Hermione whimpered and crawled backwards as fast as she could, but soon enough Remus was upon her. _“Gotcha, pup.”_

Hermione let her inner instincts come over her. Her hands clawed at his clothes trying to get away and with a force driven by the adrenaline of the chase, rolled them over, straddling his waist. “Are you sure about that?”

Remus let a loud growl at her and sitting up, grabbed her by the hair at the nape of her neck, sharply turning her head and burying his nose on her neck, scenting her. Hermione tried to claw at his back but he was way stronger than her and soon enough rolled them on the ground again, this time completely overpowering her with his body weight.

She softly whined and finally let herself go, submitting to him, laying down on her back on the grass in the middle of the woods. Hermione knew that now that he was on her, the hunt was over and he would finally clame his prize and have his wicked way with her and her body. She felt warmth spreading all over her body and could tell that her knickers was already getting dripping wet.

If someone ever told Hermione that one day she and Remus Lupin would be having a scene in primal play in the middle of the woods where he would let his inner wolf come forth and she would enjoy every single moment of it, she would have hexed that person to the moon and back. Not that she was opposed to Remus, after all she always had a massive crush on him, but discovering her kinks with him, yes, that was the preposterous thought.

But then... one day, some time after the war, while she was still living with Harry at Grimmauld, they were simply reading in the library where she would blush whenever he smiled and winked at her and the next thing she knew, they were tangled in his sheets at his cottage. From then on Hermione discovered all the most absurd things about herself and her body. It was on a Sunday afternoon, one day before the full moon that her new kink was successfully unlocked.

Remus usually didn’t like to engage in much sexual activity just before the full moon, he was aways afraid that he would take it too far with his wolf being so close to the surface and hurt her, but Hermione was horny and relentless that day. She provoked him so much, that Remus simply could not take it any longer and with distinctly golden eyes and pupils blown, he strongly grabbed her by the waist and dragged her to his bed. Pinning her arms above her head, he growled at her ear and called her ‘ _pup_ ’ for the first time ever. It was fastest orgasm she had ever had.

Ever since then they explored more and more of this animal instinct and the thrill of the chase was exhilarating for the both of them.

And that’s how they found themselves on the ground, with Remus now slowly ravaging his hands all over her body, between her open legs, taking her arms and bringing them above her head. He nuzzled her neck again and softly made his way down taking his time with light bites till he came to her collarbone. “Mmmm, such a _sweet pup_ , surrendering herself to me... keep those hands just like that, understand me?”

Hermione responded with a soft whimpering as he trailed down her arms with the tip of his fingers, making her shiver, till it stopped at the hem of her shirt. “Words, pup, use your words.”

 _“Yes.”_ Was her flushed breathy response. Hermione was certain he would be the death of her.

“That’s my good little pup.” He then trailed his hands underneath her shirt till he reached her breasts and with his fingers, teased the nipples. Hermione’s eyes fluttered shut and she left a low moan escape at the sensation it caused. Remus backed down his hands and tugged her free of her shirt, exposing her braless torso. His lips were everywhere, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses and little bites that she was sure it would later bruise.

His tongue circled her right nipple and Hermione clenched her hands at the ground above her head. She could feel his hardened member heavy against her thigh and the thought of what was to come made her feel even more wet. His hands went to her pants, opening the buttons and roughly pushing it down her legs, taking her soaking knickers with it.

 _That was it._ She was now completely naked and vulnerable while Remus was still fully clothed. He trailed open mouthed kisses up her legs, starting at her calves and pausing at her inner thighs. She gasped as Remus nibbled on the skin, with enough force to bruise but not break the skin there. “Remus... _please_...”

“Please, what?” He stopped and his darkened gaze looked at her, with an arched brow. She knew what he wanted. With warm creeping up from her neck to her face, she looked up at the tree tops. “P-please, touch me...”

“Oh but I am touching you...” His hands were stilled and warm on her skin.

“I... I want you to touch me in my pussy...” Hermione had just finished her sentence when she felt him shift his weight on her and looking down just on time to see his head dissapear on the appex of her thighs as his hands pushed her knees to open her even more and be completely exposed to him. She could not contain her loud moan as she felt his lips and tongue coming in contact with her exposed center. He licked her long and good, like a starved man, and she couldn’t contain her hands any longer, dropping them to his head, gripping firmly at his hair. _“Oh Gods...”_

“So responsive... Will you come for me little pup?” He inserted two fingers in her, pumping in and out, curving so he could graze her sweet spot. She felt her insides tensing, coiling, getting ready to snap at the slightest change. With his green-gold eyes looking at her, Remus lowered his mouth again and circled her clit with his tongue. Her breath caught in her throat, her toes curled and her back arched as the ferocious orgasm washed over her. “You taste amazing, love.” His tone was full of raw adoration and her heart fluttered with the most pleasant feelings.

“I need you Remus, inside me, _now_ , please!” Remus swiftly complied her, grabbing Hermione by her middle and turning her over on her stomach. “Ass up in the air.” His low commanding tone made her unconsciously clench around nothing.

She heard him unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Remus grabbed her hips roughly and mounted, thrusting into her, without any warning. Hermione could not control the whimpering as she felt herself deliciously stretching. 

“You are so fucking tight...” One of Remus hands traveled all the way to her hair and he bunched her curls into a ponytail, turning her neck so he could see her expression as he pounded into her. _“I want to see you while I fucking breed you.”_

“Oh Gods, yes...” Hermione clenched her hands on the ground, moaning at the feeling of him going in and out of her. The noise of their skins slaping against each other echoed around them and she could feel her orgasm already building again and it was going to snap faster this time around, with Remus hitting her G-spot over and over again, without failing once. “Remus... Remus, please! _I’m so close_...” 

Remus sneaked the hand that was gripping on her hip to swiftly stroke her clit, making Hermione close her eyes and scream in pleasure. “Come for me. _Now_.” And just like that, it snapped. Warmth spread all over her body and her mind went blank _. “That’s my good little pup...”_ Remus groaned at the feeling of her squeezing him and soon followed her into the bliss. His pace stuttered and with a final thrust, Remus came hard inside of her. After a few moments, as they colapsed tangled together on the ground in a heap of sweat and bliss, still panting hard, he withdrew and Hermione could feel his cum leaking on her inner thighs. He sat beside her and pulled Hermione from her position so she could nestle in his lap.

“Are you alright?” Remus placed his hand on her jaw and turned her head his way. Hermione weakly nodded as she looked at his eyes, now back to their beautiful green, still trying to catch her breath. Her lips curved softly upwards, relishing in the post-orgasm afterglow. “I am _more_ than alright. Might be a little sore tomorrow, though.”

“Oh no. Did I hurt you, love?” Remus panickly started searching around her body. “I’m sorry, I may have lost a little bit of control while playing... I can fix you some potions when we get back. Just tell me where it hurts.I told you this may be not a such good Idea...”

Hermione chuckled, eyes sparkling. “No, you won’t. You did not hurt me, I promise. It’s the good kind of sore, _I want to feel it_.” Resting one hand on his shoulder and the other gently on his face, she made him look her in the eyes. “I love you, Remus. Let’s go back to the cottage before it gets dark, alright?” With his gaze softening as he lost himself in her beautiful molten chocolate brown eyes, Remus took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. “I love you too.”


	2. Chasing Aesthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a little something to accompany the story. Learning how to do some aesthetic lol

**Author's Note:**

> My first Remione. I was reluctant to write it because it's one of my favourite pairings ever and I'm always afraid that I wouldn't do them justice lol


End file.
